Drunk, Young and Free
by Klainer0801
Summary: Chris is fed up with the way his night is going, all he wanted to was to get some ass... That's when Joey, Joe and Darren stumble into the club. What the hell are they doing in a gay bar? Why is Darren dancing with a cute blonde guy if he's straight? Why is Chris getting jealous?...


**Drunk, Young and Free**

**By Klainer0801**

**Based off of this post - ** post/26901783754

* * *

'Why do I even bother?' thought Chris as he took off his glasses and relaxed back into the chair. He scanned his eyes around the club, appreciating the view of a topless brunette dancing his way seductively across the floor. The glasses Chris was wearing were only part of his outfit, he could see perfectly really. He had spent most the afternoon picking out an outfit and not ONCE since he'd arrived at the gay bar had anyone hit on him.

Chris's head span as he tried to remember just how many drinks he'd had tonight. Through the haze he caught someone's eye from across the room. An older man, he looked about mid 40's, with a gruff beard and yellowish skin, tried smiling alluringly back at him and displayed a range of broken and blackened teeth. _Really?_

Coughing in disgust, Chris threw his head in the other direction. All night he'd been trying to get some ass and the first person to even look at him had been, well, _that… _Chris shuddered and replaced his glasses. He wasn't going home alone tonight; he was going to make sure of it. Just as he was about to stand up, a commotion started at the entrance to the club.

Chris sniggered and ran his fingers through his hair as some stranger literally _fell_ through the club door with his two friends, obviously drunk off alcohol and adrenaline. Only when the stranger came into full view did Chris catch his breath and stop laughing. His eyes popped wide as he saw who the stranger actually was.

"Shit Darren, are you ok?" Chris breathed out as he bent down to help Darren up from the floor. His two friends - people Chris didn't recognise - were collapsed against the wall, trying to support each other in fits of laughter.

"H- hey gorgeous… w-what's happin Ciss?" Darren stuttered as he brushed himself off, swaying in Chris's strong arms.

"Fucking hell… how much have you had tonight Dare?"

Chris stumbled as one of the two strangers grabbed his shoulder for support. The man brushed his long brown hair off his forehead before talking, "I'm Joey." He started before giggling uncontrollably, "We came out for my b-birthday but Darren went a bit too far… I m-may have bought him _a few_ too many drinks."

Darren straightened up and tapped Chris's hip slightly, resting his hand there for support. Chris didn't admit that he was enjoying it and stared at Darren calmly as the boy tried to get his words out.

"Ok, I did not go too far! The party has only just started baby!" Darren shouted as he lazily looked between Chris's eyes, "Fancy seeing you in a gay bar hey… now THAT'S funny!"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask why you're venturing into a gay club… So?"

The second friend, who Darren sloppily introduced as Joe, was obviously the nearest to sober out of the four of them and stepped forward to explain, "Well you see, as its Joey's birthday, we wanted him to have some fun. No girls have come within two feet of him though so we've moved onto the opposite sex. Looks like Darren's enjoying himself in here anyway, the idiot."

Chris whipped his head round faster than what he thought was possible, to see Darren dancing across the floor with a pretty blonde boy at his behind. He hadn't even seen Darren leave his side. Chris forced out a laugh but felt his face getting redder as he turned back to Joe and Joey.

"I swear that boy cannot make up his mind on what sex he prefers, can he Walker?"

Joe took Joey's face in his hands playfully, "No and you need to take a page out of his book. Now get out there and fine some gorgeous bloke to have fun with. Off you go." Joe pushed Joey away and watched as his friend stumbled across the room.

Chris's attention however, had come back to Darren. He could hear shouts of 'I have a girlfriend!" and "I'll be fighting them off with a bat" from behind him but he couldn't turn around. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol affecting him, or whether his vision had been clouded by the smoke in the room… but Darren's ass couldn't look _that_ good in those jeans surely?

Leaning against the bar, Chris averted his gaze to the ground. Had he seriously just been objectifying one of his best friends?; his _straight_ best friend at that. Well… at least Chris _thought _Darren was straight.

The colour intensified in the boy's porcelain-like face as he began to watch Darren move around the floor. For some reason another ass came into his view. Then he realised; Darren was dancing quite happily with a hot gay guy around the dance floor. Chris had the sudden urge to run up, throw the blonde boy to the ground and punch him for all he was worth.

Wait. What the fuck? Jealousy… 'Oh god, I'm jealous of another guy dancing with Darren' Chris thought and crumpled onto the bar in disbelief. When did he start thinking like this?

"Here. You look like you need it."

Chris accepted the vodka off the bartender with a nod and a thank-you before returning to his thoughts.

Yes, Chris had always thought Darren was totally gorgeous with his curly locks of hair and sparkling Hazel eyes. He had always thought he was hot as hell with his muscular arms and toned body. He had known Darren would be good in bed, what with that bulge so prominent in the front of his jeans and the way his pants curved around his perfect ass. But when had it gotten to the point where Chris could feel jealous because of him?

Fuck it. It had always been like this really.

Glancing down at the shot glass in his hand, Chris grinned to himself as he let himself go. 'You know what, tonight is the night. I'm drunk, I'm young and I'm free so who gives two fucks?' Chris downed the shot and chucked it back across the bar with a smile.

The moment Darren saw Chris strutting across the dance floor towards him; it was like a switch had been flicked on in his head. To Chris's delight, Darren automatically stopped dancing with the blonde and turned his attention to Chris. They began to dance to the beat of _S&M by Rihanna_, friendly at first but Darren soon got distracted by the way Chris's hips moving. The blonde guy, realising his luck was out, moved on and started dancing with a skinny younger guy.

Laughing to himself at where Darren's gaze kept floating to, Chris decided he was going to put on a bit of a show. It was evil and Darren was as drunk as he could possibly be, but Chris was loving it. He was going to make the most of it.

Darren gasped audibly as Chris swung his hips around and backed up slowly towards Darren. He span, he dropped, he swayed – each movement getting more and more risky before the song came to an end.

Darren stood still, just as he had been since the moment Chris had started dancing for him. Chris smirked and walked over, slowly and seductively, pulling an innocent face in Darren's direction but being sure to show off his muscular arms and rounded ass as he spoke, "What's the matter Darren? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Darren slurred, eyes tracing over every inch of Chris's body.

Chris dared to step closer, pressing their bodies together firmly, and brushed his hand through the back of Darren's hair, tugging slightly and biting down on his own bottom lip, "Then why won't you dance with me gorgeous?"

Darren moaned and shut his eyes, "Oh _fuck_ Chris. You're so hot… I ca-"

That was all the confirmation Chris needed. He attacked Darren's lips hard with his own, earning woops and shouts from Joe and Joey across the room.

Chris wanted Darren. He needed Darren. He was sure as hell gonna get Darren.

Chris broke the kiss just for a split second to speak low in a husky voice full of lust and desire, "Guess I won't be going home alone tonight after all."


End file.
